


It's Not a Secret (Sonoda)

by Rahenna



Series: Ace of Hearts [4]
Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakaki and Yuki work very hard to keep their relationship a secret.<br/>Unfortunately for them, everyone else eventually figures out what's going on, though not all at once.</p><p>Sonoda knows his cousin best, so it's only natural that he'd be the first to suspect that something is up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Secret (Sonoda)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Gakuen Heaven 2. If you intend to play the game yourself, reading this may ruin your fun a bit. :)
> 
> Originally posted here:  
> [Adults Always Lie](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/lies/)
> 
> If you want to know more about the Gakuen Heaven series, please visit my fansite for game translations and summaries:  
> [welcome to Heaven](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/)

**Sonoda ~ Monday, June 26, 2017**

_Hmm, I thought for sure they were getting a bit cozy earlier. But now he's over there chatting with Kasahara about something. He really has mellowed out since the Bell One. Weird._

Sonoda sighed, irritated. What the hell was his cousin up to, anyway? Things had looked mighty fishy when he'd come upon those two chatting outside in the courtyard. Or rather, Yuki's reaction had been somewhat guilty, while Professor Sakaki just brushed off his questions and teasing without getting ruffled at all. As usual. Annoying as that was, it was an admirable quality, being able to handle all sorts of situations without getting worked up.

_I had no idea you were double-crossing me until the final moment._

But somehow it had been for the best. As Yuki liked to say, it had all worked out... somehow. Even now, the other students were laughing and smiling, even including him in their celebrations. Of course, only a few of them knew the truth behind the Bell One, but Kiyo and even Yuki were happy to see him. Or so it seemed.

"What's eating you, Eiji?" a familiar voice breathed, too close. Sonoda jumped, nearly dropping the knife he'd been using to cut more slices of cake.

"Damn, Kiyo, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me when I have a knife in my hand?" Sonoda frowned at the misshapen piece of cake he'd just cut. "This one's no good now."

"It looks fine to me. Give it to the Ace if it's that much of a problem. He'll eat it."

"I'm _not_ serving a messed up piece of cake. So, what do you want?"

His friend (maybe) leaned in and scooped up a glob of frosting with one finger, bringing it to his mouth. "Ugh, this frosting is terrible."

"My frosting is perfect. It's your taste that's terrible," Sonoda huffed.

Joker just smiled, pleased by Sonoda's annoyed reaction. He'd never learn. "Anyway... I noticed that you were looking more annoyed than usual. Feeling a bit guilty, maybe?"

Sonoda snorted. "Hardly. More like curious." He pointed toward Kasahara with the knife. "I'm sure you've already noticed, but since when is my cousin so friendly with the students?"

A sly smile curled Joker's lips. "Hmm."

"Don't _hmm_ me! What do you know?"

"Nooothing."

"You're such a liar. You don't even try to make it convincing."

"That's what you like about me."

"I don't like _anything_ about you. Well, except maybe your twisted sense of humor. Let me tell you something interesting." Sonoda paused for a moment, glancing around to be sure no one was eavesdropping. "When I went outside earlier to fetch Yuki, I found the two of them all cozied up and chatting in the courtyard."

"Who? The Ace and Professor Sakaki?" Joker finally seemed interested. "Odd combination."

"Isn't it, though? The mood was a bit _too_ friendly for a pair that were at odds with each other until very recently. I know Yuki's too naive to see anything but the good side of every person, but _that_ guy? I swear he was about to put the moves on our little Ace."

"Interesting. Does your cousin swing that way?" Joker's eye glittered. "After all, the two of you have always seemed awfully friendly to me..."

"Ugh, gross. We just get along because he has good taste in food."

"And because you thought he was going along with your little scheme."

"Shut up, Kiyo," Sonoda grumbled, cutting into the cake again with a rather aggressive hand.

"Well? You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

Joker sighed, though the sound was one of amusement, not irritation. "Your cousin. Is he into men?"

"What, you don't have a guess of your own? I don't know. He's twenty-seven, not married, and as long as I've known him - which is only three years - he hasn't ever had a girlfriend, to my knowledge. That doesn't mean he didn't have any, just that I don't know."

"But there _could_ have been boyfriends instead."

"Or no one at all, since I can't imagine who would tolerate that cold-hearted jerk."

"If the rumors are accurate, maybe _you_ could."

"Kiyo! What the hell! No one's ever said anything like that!"

Joker grinned. "Juuuust kidding."

"Do you really want to piss off a man who's holding a huge knife?"

"Oh, please, you wouldn't know what to do with it. Anyway," he leaned in, voice low, "I'll keep an eye on those two. I'm just as curious as you are."

"I am not curious about my cousin's love life! I'm worried about Yuki."

"Those might end up being the same thing, though..."

~ end ~


End file.
